Climax
by Aomine
Summary: Kagami and his set of rules in bed; one could get annoyed but Aomine's quite patient. / Boys Love, Smut - AoKaga.


**Climax**

_**AOMINE & KAGAMI = Ahogami. **_

The lights were dimmed low at a certain red-head's request. Even if the sight of his body beyond those things we know as _clothes_ hid every toned muscle that his tight skin covered, Kagami was no stranger to the fit and show department. In fact, when given the chance, he wouldn't mind stripping off his shirt—he definitely had nothing to be ashamed of, that's for sure. But such situations could trigger a shy factor in the teen and this predicament had that condition applied to it. His temperature rose as his lips were being kissed by a dark-skinned jerk. The heat that emitted from both of their bodies was extraordinary as Kagami's clothes trapped the warmth.

He wanted to rid himself of those pieces of articles to release the uncomfortable feeling but he couldn't—not underneath the strong gaze that belonged to Aomine. Kagami's eyes were half-lidded as he looked down into those pair of deep sea blues who gave off a powerful and dominating aura. The red head sat atop Aomine's abdomen with his back arched down to attach his lips to the younger ones'. This situation shouldn't become apparent, but he was somehow swayed into it in under the condition that Aomine cannot see any part of his _central_ body nor strip him of his protective barrier that is clothes.

Aomine honestly didn't mind but he knew that Kagami, when under heat, wouldn't last long to his vow to stay clothed for very long—and even if he did manage to surpass the original time limit, Aomine had a couple of tricks to make him break that condition.

Teeth were clashing, tongues were bashing as moans escaped both of their tender, pink lips. The GoM's Ace had his long digits locked in the red head's hair, supressing him closer to his own face than he already is as Kagami struggled to sustain an easy breathing rhythm. Aomine was already hard; the head of his cock poked out of his loose boxers, occasionally rubbing against Kagami's covered ass whenever the said teen wriggled downwards.

"You look uncomfortable." Aomine harshly whispered into Kagami's ear, licking it soon after breaking the deep kiss. The red head shuddered at that sensation before Aomine's hand that had itself locked into Kagami's hair trailed to his front and down to his cock. The younger flicked a finger of the covered head, causing Kagami to moan a little. He was really sensitive which won a couple of cute points in Aomine's books.  
"Let's at _least_ take off your shirt." The street-ball prodigy suggested, using his free hand to tug off the said article. Kagami was quick to refuse.

"_No_." He firmly stated, withdrawing his head back to look at Aomine's face. Aomine saw the deep shade of pink that coloured Kagami's cheeks which meant he was still up for 'doing the deed' but the red head's eyes looked solid as he rejected Aomine's proposal, "We aren't doing it if you break my rules."  
"Rules? Never knew that there was more than one." The younger one said surprised, rubbing the palm of his hand against the head of Kagami's cock.  
"Y-yeah, there are _rules_. Just… didn't have enough time to say 'em." Kagami let out a breathless moan as he laid his head against Aomine's shoulder.  
"Well, you should prolly tell me now—you know, so that I don't break them?" The prodigy said. Kagami replied with a wavering '_fine_'.

"Rule number one; no taking off my clothes." Kagami stated lightly; his breath tickling Aomine's ear, "Rule two; don't shove it in so fast." That rule made Aomine chuckle as his fingertips lightly caressed Kagami's length. The red head sighed sweetly as the light teasing made him yearn for more—not that he'd ever admit it to the GoM's Ace—it'd be too embarrassing and knowing Aomine, he'd never let it go.  
"And what's the next one?" Aomine asked, fairly amused at these rules.

"The last one is that you can't… you can't _hah…_ fall in love or say you love me." Kagami forcefully spoke out as the younger one's fingertips rubbed harshly against the shaft of his covered cock with his palm resting on the head. Aomine's movements were rhythmical and were accompanied with Kagami's moans.  
"So what? Is this friends with benefits, _Taiga_?" Aomine asked, stroking Kagami's hair with his free hand.  
"Don't call me that—and _don't_ be stupid! We're not friends."

"So you just let strangers fuck you?" The younger one asked, smirking at Kagami's childishness. The said teen didn't reply—not that he had anything to say as his arms wrapped themselves around Aomine's neck. Using his upper body strength, Aomine sat up, pulling Kagami with him. Their erections barely rubbed against each other as the red-head sat on the Ace's lap. Aomine looked down at their cocks before looking back up at Kagami, "Look—your briefs are drenched."

Kagami refused to look down as he blushed furiously, "Shut up! Do you _always_ talk this much during sex?"  
"Well, I wouldn't call this _sex_ since I haven't even put a finger in." Aomine smirked, hooking a thumb down Kagami's briefs.  
"The way you said that kind of pissed me off." The red-head muttered, "Stop talking and lets just do it."  
"It isn't a race, Taiga; I'll take my damn time." Aomine teased, biting his cheek playfully.

Kagami flinched back at that sudden contact before gaining what's left of his composure, "_Don't_ call me _that_."  
"Whatever floats your boat." The Ace said in an annoying tone as he reached behind the pillow to produce a small bottle of lube. Kagami's mind ran wild as Aomine squeezed a generous amount of the cold, slimy substance onto his fingers and the palm of his hand. With his other hand, he pulled down the back of Kagami's briefs, exposing the flesh beneath.

"Spread them apart." Aomine commanded, whispering lightly into the red-head's ear. Kagami hesitated for a while as it looked as though he didn't know what the Ace was on about. He then leaned his upper body against Aomine's, resting the nape of his neck against the younger one's shoulder. His hands trembled as they reached around to cup over his own ass; slowly spreading them apart as he was told do so, "Good." Aomine praised, smirking.  
"D-Do it slowly!" Kagami said in an alarming tone as he felt the tip of Aomine's middle finger push into his entrance.

Kagami felt the cool, slimy sensation enter his system as the lube melted in his insides. His body was extremely hot as the substance trickled out of his hole. The room was soon filled with a squishing noise, light pants and moans; Aomine thrust his finger in an out in a rhythmical pattern, slipping in two more fingers once he felt Kagami loosen up a little.

"Hey! Th-that hurts you bastard!" The red head hissed, biting Aomine's shoulder. The younger one barely budged as Kagami let his grip on his butt cheeks go, ultimately squashing Aomine's digits, "T-take it out!"  
"Tch… It's fine. Don't worry about it." The darker skinned teen said in attempts to poorly comfort the older one.  
"How can I not worry about it? You're fucking—ngh… Ripping me apart! J-Just please! It's _hurts_." Kagami's fingers dug into Aomine's sides as every slight movement the Ace made inside Kagami, the said teen would cringe in pain.  
"Heh… can't refuse especially when you say _please_."  
"Don't screw around with me and just take 'em out!" Kagami forced through his teeth.

Aomine finally gave into his request, sliding his three digits out of Kagami's system, sending a feeling of relief through his body. The younger one moved his upper body back out to see Kagami's face. The red head had tears swelling up in the corner of his eyes as the sheer embarrassment of the moment could send him crying. Kagami wasn't the type to cry over little stuff like this, but situations can call for it.

The Egoist felt his heart sadden as he saw the attempts Kagami tried to make to calm himself down. Pressing his lips to number 10's cheek, Aomine whispered, "You can't go showing me that face now—I might just fall for you." Kagami sniffed, blushing a little as he moved his face back.  
"Don't be stupid." Kagami spat out, looking up to withdraw his tears.  
"I'm sorry. Let's try again…" Aomine suggested in a kind and unusually different voice.

That voice turned a switch within Kagami's system—it sounded caring and loving, both in which he's never experienced in this context. It was only for a bit, but the red head caught a glimpse of Aomine's eyes that looked genuinely apologetic and that made him want to do something in return for showing such vulnerable side to him.

"Help me… take of my underwear." Kagami hesitantly spoke, causing the dark skinned male to raise an eyebrow.  
"Isn't that a direct violation of… rule whatever?" Aomine inquired, instinctively running a hand through the red head's hair.  
"Special permission—ugh whatever… Just do it." Kagami muttered, glaring almost.

The Ace needed no more than that to take the initiative and push Kagami flat on his back atop the bed they occupied. His hands trailed over his partner's clothed body before sliding off the bottom piece of clothing, tossing it aside as though it was a burden, in which this case was.  
"What's with the sudden change?" Aomine then asked, luring over Kagami's body in such a predatory manor. The younger teen did not receive a verbal response—he was shut silent as Kagami's lips clasped over his own. Aomine was surprised but that sparked the burning desire to ravish the red head.

Their tongues met as they indulged themselves in sheer ecstasy; Aomine slid his hand over Kagami's now naked shaft, slowly pumping its length with a strong grip. Moans escaped the older teen's mouth as his hands constricted themselves around Aomine's neck. They were desperate for each other's touch as their minds travelled deep into the land of lust.

"Can you just shove it in..?" Kagami, after parting his lips away from Aomine's, requested—this time with a voice that showed no fear.  
"You're not prepared enough, plus that's another rule violation." The Ace said, nibbling Kagami's ear whilst rocking his hips against Kagami's.  
"Shut up!" The red head shouted, impatiently grabbing Aomine's cock and pushing the head of it into his hole, "Ngh..!"  
"Tight..!" The darker skinned automatically growled, extremely surprised that the head went in, "Taiga, wait! I'm not wearing a condom."  
"I don't care! Ow… just—just move already!" Kagami whined, not caring that he's being called by his first name.  
"Needy virgin," Aomine moaned, trying to regain his composure.

The Ace was confused as the heated atmosphere shrouded his mind. He didn't understand Kagami's actions or edgy nature; in the beginning, he was hesitant and scared. Now all of a sudden, he was begging to speed up the process, even by force. Aomine struggled to exit Kagami's insides since it felt _so damn good_, but he did, earning a deep breath from the red head.  
"Oi, just relax, will you? You can't expect me to move when this is the situation." Aomine calmly whispered against Kagami's ear; brushing the hair away from the red head's face, "I'm the seme so let _me_ do what I want _how_ I want. You'll get your climax."

黒子のバスケ © 藤巻 忠俊  
Kuroko No Basuke


End file.
